Saving a Life
by OhStopItYou19
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have to share a dorm at University together, and they hate each other. But will that change when Merlin saves Arthur's life? R & R Please :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction I've ever written, so please tell me what you think

Description: Merlin and Arthur have to share a dorm together at University, and they hate each other. But when Merlin saves Arthurs life, will that change?

Rating: T

* * *

Merlin was to start University tomorrow. He decided to move into his dorm today. While he was walking up the flight of stairs to the hallway where his dorm is in, when he heard a familiar voice.

"I can't wait to see what idiot I'm sharing a dorm with. But it better not be Merlin, that'd be a nightmare! ," exclaimed the voice. He now knew who it was. Arthur. Merlin was hoping that he would just be in the same halls as Arthur, it would be more of a nightmare for him if he had to share with Arthur. He would be annoying him all day long.

When Merlin reached the top of the stairs he looked around the corner quickly to see that Arthur was standing in his doorway facing the other way talking to one of his friends. He looked at the number on the door, only to see it was the same as his. He was not happy. He started walking towards them and Leon spotted him.

"Hi _Merlin_. Arthur and I have just been talking about you." Leon said, smiling at Arthur who had now turned around.

"Ah, yes, I may or may not have heard what Arthur said. 'That'd be a _nightmare' _indeed. Now if you'd like to move out of my way I'd like to settle into my dorm." Moving past Arthur, he noticed that Arthur had chosen his room so he went in the next room. "Oh, and by the way, don't make too much noise in the morning, or I'll kill you." And with that he closed his bedroom door.

"Unbelievable! I have to share a dorm with _Mer_lin! Well, I'll make as much noise as I want in the morning." Arthur said to Leon, who was only half listening. Leon wanted to go and have a walk around, and get to know the place, so he said his goodbye's to Arthur and 'Good luck' and went.

* * *

Arthur walked into his and Merlin's dorm and went to the kitchen to get a pint of beer from the fridge. He knew that this would be worse than he expected. He sat down on one of the sofas and turned on the television. Flicking through the channels he didn't hear Merlin walk in until he sat down on the other sofa.

"Just pick a channel already." Merlin sighed, getting bored of Arthur just glancing at the titles of the programmes. "That one! I love Doctor Who." He said making Arthur jump.

"Meh, I find it quite boring."

"I find you boring, now let me watch it." Merlin had been a fan of Doctor Who for years, although this was just a re-run of episode 10 from series four, called 'Midnight'.

"One episode, then it's what I want to watch. Okay?"

"Fine, but you'll like this one, it's got Colin Morgan in it. He plays Jethro."

* * *

It had been about one hour and the episode finally finished and Merlin got up to go to his room and read with some music playing quietly. Arthur carried on watching TV until about 11 p.m. and when he got tired he went to have a shower, got ready for bed and was just lying there when he heard Merlin turn up his music a bit more. It was nice music. Ben Howard, that's who it was, he thought. He loved Ben Howard, it was lovely calming music so in a matter of minutes, he fell asleep to the calmness of 'Promise', his favourite song.

I wonder if Arthur likes Ben Howard, Merlin thought as 'Promise', his favourite song, was halfway through.

"I better get to sleep" He told himself, putting Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire down. It was about his 4th time round reading the Harry Potter series. As he was already in his pyjamas, he got into bed, leaving 'Promise' playing and fell asleep at the same time as Arthur unknowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Description: Merlin and Arthur have to share a dorm at University together, and they hate each other. But will that change when Merlin saves Arthur's life? R & R Please :)

Authors note: Thank you for putting my story in your favourites!

Arthur woke up at 6 a.m. to have some cereal. He was to have 3 classes today but he didn't really feel like going to any of them, he only wanted to settle in as he'd only been there a day. He went into his room to change into some jogging bottoms and a worn out T-Shirt and went for a jog.

Merlin woke up at 7 a.m., turned on some music and quickly went to see if Arthur was still here. He wasn't. Good, he thought, now I can listen to some BASTILLE, quite loudly. As 'Icarus' was playing, he went into the kitchen to make some toast with the bread he bought on the way there yesterday. He covered it with chocolate spread, cut it in half, put it on a plate then went back into his room to go on his very, _very_, old laptop and go on Facebook. Waiting for the internet to load he heard someone coming into the dorm. He walked over to his door and opened it. Arthur had just got back from a long jog. He closed his bedroom door, and went back to waiting for his internet.

Arthur was making himself a nice cold drink of water and decided it was best to have a shower as he was sweaty all over. He walked over to Merlin's door and knocked.

"Yes?" He said raising his voice above the music. Arthur didn't hear him so he knocked again. Merlin got up from his chair, not really caring that he was still in his pyjama bottoms. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?"

"Don't come in the bathroom, I'm getting a shower."

"Why don't you just lock it?" He said. Arthur's such an idiot.

"I was just telling you, gosh." Then he walked away while taking off his shirt and going into their bathroom. Merlin watched him go thinking _Why does he have to be so annoying?_ Then when back into his room.

After Arthur had finished his shower he saw it was about 9 a.m., so he went into his room and got his Xbox out and started to plug it into the TV in the living area. He had all sorts of games like C.O.D and GTA I, II, III, IV & V. After he had plugged it all in he quickly left the dorm and knocked on Leon's door, he had no classes today.

"Hi Arthur." Leon murmured while opening the door.

"Do you want to come and play some C.O.D with me?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Okay, let me just get my keys."

When Arthur and Leon had returned to Merlin and Arthur's dorm, they heard Merlin in the shower. They quickly thought of an idea to prank Merlin. They went to see if the door to the bathroom was unlocked. It was. Merlin must've thought Arthur had gone out and didn't bother or just simply forgot. They went in and took Merlin's clothes and towel, luckily Merlin was facing the other way, or he would've seen them come in. They quickly left the bathroom closing the door as lightly as possible and then burst out laughing. They were just about to start playing C.O.D when they heard the shower turn off.

"What the hell? ..." He paused. "ARTHUR! GIVE ME MY STUFF BACK!" They couldn't control it, they started to laugh again.

"You'll, you'll have to c – come and get it!" Leon shouted back, laughing so much.

"Ugh, I don't believe it." Merlin told himself. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothing! We just wanted a laugh! Now come and get your stuff _Mer_lin!" Arthur said to the door.

_Great, I hate you so much Arthur. _He slowly took hold of the door handle and push it downward. He saw a book shelf with the books he'd brought with him and grabbed one and covered himself before leaving the bathroom. He ran into his room without getting his things from Arthur and Leon. He found another towel and dried himself off before putting on some clean clothes. He came out of his bedroom holding the book he used and threw it across the room where it hit Arthur square in the face.

"Awh! Ow! Thanks Merlin." He said trying to stand up again.

"You deserved it. Now give me my things." He demanded and Leon handed them over and picked up the book handing it to Merlin.

Merlin was lucky he had no classes today, but was annoyed when he thought that Arthur had gone to his and thought he wouldn't be back for hours he didn't bother locking the door. What a mistake that was. At least he got his own back with that book.

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more up, I just don't know when yet. Well I'm off to do some homework, so I'll see you later! R & R Please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated these past couple days, I couldn't think of anything to write. But I have now! So enjoy! R & R Please!**

After about a week of sharing a dorm with Arthur, it was finally the weekend and Merlin wanted to watch a DVD. Harry Potter. He quickly nipped out to the shopping centre and into HMV. While looking through the sections of DVD's, he finally found Harry Potter. It had all of the eight films, and he didn't have any of them. Luckily he had enough money to buy all eight. When he got back to their dorm, Arthur was making some lunch for himself.

"I just bought all eight Harry Potter films and I'm going to watch two of them today. Don't annoy me." He warned.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist." Arthur said casually.

"You just quoted Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets!"

"I know, I've seen them so many times. It's hard not to really, but I left them at home because they are my parents."

"Well, get out then, I like to watch films _alone_."

"Okay, bye." Arthur closed his bedroom door and Merlin quickly went into his room to get a blanket and a box of popcorn from the kitchen. He put the popcorn in the microwave and went to set up the DVD. Hearing the microwave beep, he ran to the kitchen and got a bowl out of a cupboard and poured the popcorn and the un-popped kernels into the big bowl. He walked over to the sofa sat down, got comfy in his blanket, then pressed play on Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone.

When he'd finished the first Harry Potter, he made himself a drink to wash down the popcorn that made his mouth so dry. About halfway through the second films, Arthur walked in and sat down next to Merlin, who was getting tired. He shared some of the popcorn with Arthur, considering there wasn't many left he gave them to Arthur, who ate them very swiftly. When the film had finished they turned it onto another channel and it was a cooking show and Merlin easily fell asleep next to Arthur's arm. Arthur felt bad from what he did to Merlin last week. He started to stroke Merlin's hair, not really knowing why he was, but it calmed him and Merlin was asleep, so it didn't really matter.

After the cooking show had finished, Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed, pulling the covers over him. Then left to go and have a shower. Then go to bed in his own bed.

Merlin woke the next day, wondering how he got into his bed when he was sure he fell asleep watching the cooking show with Arthur. Arthur. He thought, he carried me to bed…weird.

Arthur woke up early on Sunday and went about making him and Merlin a bacon sandwich. There was no point in wasting any of it. He called Merlin into the living area and told him he had made breakfast. Merlin got up thinking, _Why did he make me breakfast?_ Then he walked into the living area in his pyjama bottoms. _Bacooon. _He thought, the smell of it was heavenly, Arthur knew how to cook.

"It smells really nice." Sniffing in the smell of bacon, Merlin sat down and Arthur handed him the plate.

"I need ketchup." Arthur said, getting up and going back into the kitchen to get the ketchup. After he used it Merlin used it too.

"How did youl earn to cook bacon like this?" Merlin asked, with his face full of sandwich.

"I didn't, I just did it automatically, I've never burnt it or learn how to cook it, I just knew." Merlin was confused, but he didn't think much of it and carried on eating.

They didn't do much for the rest of the day. Merlin mostly listened to music and Arthur played on his Xbox.

**Thanks for reading, there's more to come I hope. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY 3 R & R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thank you for favouriting and following the story. I will have one up tomorrow, because I'm going to write two today. (Including this one) R & R!**

On Monday, Merlin when to his classes. English, Film and Media and Drama. The University was massive and was the best in the world. It did so many things and even did a show at the theatre once a year. He also asked his drama teacher to see when the auditions were and said he'd try.

Arthur had two of the same classes as Merlin, Film and Media and Drama. But instead of English he had Geography. Arthur was always left on his own when they had to pair up in drama, apparently being rich means no one will partner with you. Weird. Merlin seemed to get a lot of attention and praise, even Arthur had to admit he was a very good actor, but he would never tell anyone he thought that. He found himself looking at Merlin often, admiring his talents. He'd also seem Merlin's short films he'd made, they were also good. There was a secret that Arthur had told no body and planned to keep it that way, but he is becoming alright friends with Merlin and might tell him. He just doesn't know when.

"Hey Arthur!" Merlin shouted from across the room.

"Yes?" He replied, slightly annoyed that no one notices him.

"Um, do you want to be partners, I'm getting quite fed up of being with someone I hardly know." He said, with a glint of hope in his voice, at least Arthur hoped it was hope.

"Uh, sure. Okay, yeah." He agreed, "You have a lot of fans over there, have you noticed?" He said pointing over to the group of people discussing who gets to go with Merlin next drama class.

"Yeah, but I think I'll stick with you. I usually have to do all the work. I hope you'll do some of it please?"

"Of course, there's no point in this class if you don't do any of the work." He said bluntly.

* * *

After an hour and a half of drama they both headed of back to their dorm and went into their rooms. Merlin came out with his Nintendo Wii and plugged it into the TV, not daring to touch Arthur Xbox. When Merlin heard Arthur walk in all Arthur said was,

"A Wii?"

"Yes, I like the games, they're fun, I also like the games you have for your Xbox, but I don't have my own, so I won't use it."

"You only need to ask, you saved me from being alone in drama, I think you deserve something." Arthur said, looking into Merlin's deep blue eyes. They just looked at each at each other for a while. Not knowing. They still hate each other though.

"Thanks." Merlin said after a while. Arthur then went into the kitchen and felt like some toast.

* * *

About four days later, Arthur and Merlin saw that it was a very hot day, and decided to go to the beach, it was about and hours drive away, but that wasn't long. Arthur drove them there and thought, _Why am I taking Merlin to the beach with me? _Merlin also thought the same. When they were there they went down to the rocks. They sat and talked for about an hour, then Arthur went into the sea, Merlin didn't want to and told Arthur to be careful. He said he would, but Merlin sensed something would happen. When he saw Arthur go under water suddenly, he panicked.

"Arthur!" He shouted, he didn't come back up. "ARTHUR!" No Arthur. He quickly dived into the sea and searched for him under the water. He finally found him and dragged him to shore, Arthur was unconscious he quickly did some hands only CPR, but when that didn't work he did CPR with rescue breaths. When he heard Arthur coughing up water he looked relived.

"Arthur, holy shit! You almost died!" He exclaimed. He was still coughing but he finally found his voice.

"I don't remember what happened. I take it you saw the whole thing."

"Well, you suddenly went under and it didn't look as if you did it on purpose, and you didn't come up, so you must've slipped and hit your head because I had to drag you out of the water and do CPR, and I guess it worked, because you're still alive!" Arthur thought about it for a few minutes, then he realized.

"You, you saved my life!" He said, "I mean, you actually saved me." He fell back laughing and coughing.

"Well, yeah I suppose. Why are you laughing?" He asked, confused.

"I just didn't expect you, of all people, to save my life. No offence, by the way."

"None taken."

* * *

When they got back to their dorm Arthur rang Leon and asked him to come over. He said he would and was there within five minutes.

"Yes Arthur, what do you want?" Then Arthur told Leon what happened at the beach and he said he couldn't just be annoying anymore, he owed him his life.

* * *

Arthur was sleeping in his bed when he heard something smash. He got up and went into the living area, the light was on.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, go back to bed." He sounded irritated.

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I said, go back to bed."

"There's obviously something wrong."

"GO BACK TO BED!" He yelled at Arthur. Merlin looked down at the smashed glass on the floor.

"You better clear that up." He said and turned and walked towards his bedroom.

"Do you not care that I saved your life?" Merlin said, his voice full of anger.

"Of course I care! What's gotten into you?" Arthur said turning back around.

"You haven't even thanked me!" Then Arthur lost it. He stalked over to Merlin, looked him straight in the eye, and kissed him. On the lips. When he pulled away he said,

"There's your thanks." Then walked back into his bedroom, got in bed, but couldn't sleep.

Merlin didn't understand what happened. He didn't know why Arthur had done that. He just stood there, not moving. When Arthur left the room he walked into his own room, got into bed, and couldn't sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thank you for following and favouriting this story! I'm very good at procrastinating, so if you want one everyday, that might be hard for me to do :P But I hope you enjoy this one! R & R Please! I also apologise if I have made any mistakes!**

The night before had been confusing. Merlin thought he was imagining things. But once he realized it wasn't a dream, he was even more confused. Was Arthur gay? No, surely not. He'd had girlfriends, but they weren't very long relationships. Merlin walked out of his bedroom only to see Arthur. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all. He saw Merlin and hesitantly looked up at him. Merlin didn't know whether he was going to say anything, but then Arthur spoke.

"I'm sorry." Then added, "About last night, I mean."

"It's okay. I just want to ask one question."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, why did you do it?

"A different question." Arthur said after a while of thinking.

"Why, another question? What's wrong with the one I asked?" he said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Just ask another one." Arthur said impatiently.

"Fine, Arthur, are you gay?" Merlin asked, looking straight into Arthur's eyes.

"No, I'm bisexual." He spoke with a soft voice, Merlin never noticed it before, but he almost always spoke like that. A calming tone. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Merlin, you're staring at me. Do you have a problem with me?" Hoping Merlin was going to say no, he took a step forward.

"No," Merlin took a step forward, like he was drawn to Arthur by a spell, "I just, I just feel like, I don't know." Arthur was slowly walking toward Merlin now, talking.

"Merlin, are _you_ gay?" He asked, wanting him to say yes. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was drawn to Merlin by a spell. A lovely, lovely spell.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, if I came closer, would you know then?" Arthur said, still walking slowly toward Merlin. "Would that be okay, Merlin?"

"Um, I suppose so." As they talked, they never stopped looking in each others eyes, apart from blinking. "Yes, I think so." They were nearly nose to nose, but it wasn't Arthur who leaned in, it was Merlin. His lips touched Arthur's and it felt so natural, like they'd done this a thousand and one times. Arthur responded easily and wrapped his hand around the back of Merlin's neck to pull him closer, and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling them even closer together. Arthur opened his eyes when he didn't even realize he closed them, and Merlin had his closed. He closed his eyes again, and smiled into the kiss. Merlin felt like he'd never need to move ever again, that this was all he needed. But after a while they had to pull away for some air.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Arthur, I think I'm bisexual too."

"Good, I'm glad, or this would be extremely awkward." He laughed and Merlin did as well. After a while of just standing there looking at each other, feeling comfortable, Merlin realized that they were still in their pyjamas, and he was shirtless. He told Arthur that he was going for a shower and Arthur went to change and go for a jog.

While Merlin was in the shower he thought about what just happened and smiled, though still a bit confused. It was weird when Merlin and Arthur hated each other, now they, like each other? Well a lot more than that, maybe even love each other. But he didn't think much of it. When he got out of the shower, he put a towel round his waist and walked from the bathroom to his bedroom without noticing Arthur watching as soon as he left the bathroom. Arthur walked into Merlin's bedroom and sat on his bed. Merlin was just looking through his draws for some clean clothes.

"Hi, Arthur."

"Hello, _Mer_lin." Arthur just watched Merlin until he was asked to leave, so Merlin could get changed. Arthur was looking at the shelf with all of his and Merlin's DVD's and was looking through Merlin's when he saw a particular one that caught his eye. He picked it up and walked over to Merlin's door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Arthur opened the door and walked in holding the film in front of him. "What've you got that for?"

"Oh, I thought we could watch it tonight." Gesturing towards the TV, "Please?"

"Okay, but not now, later."

"Good enough for me."

The day went well, the sat and watched TV and Merlin fell asleep in Arthur's arms more than once. Arthur stroked his hair absentmindedly then drifted off himself. They woke to a knock at the door. Merlin got up quickly and answered.

"Hey, is Arthur there?"

"Yeah sure, Arthur Leon's here." Arthur got up and went to the door while Merlin went to see what time it was. Almost 9 p.m. and they still needed to watch the film.

"Leon, now's not a good time."

"Why?"

"Well, you know I'm kinda bisexual."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm kinda dating Merlin and we're about to watch a film, sooo."

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow."

"Bye." And Leon walked down to hall to his own dorm. Arthur walked back over to the living area to see Merlin setting up the DVD. He sat down on the sofa and watched Merlin sort it out easily. When Merlin sat on the sofa with Arthur the film started playing.

"How to Train Your Dragon is such a good film." Merlin said when the title came up on screen.

At a certain point in the film where Toothless (the Dragon) lets Hiccup (the boy) touch him.

"I'll never get tired of this scene." Then Arthur leans toward Merlin then grabs Merlin's hand and puts it on his head. "What?"

"Your dragon's telling you he loves you." Arthur smiled at Merlin's reaction to what he just said, then Merlin leaned in a kissed him again. "And I'll never get tired of kissing you, Merlin." Arthur said when they pulled away.

"Me either." Then pecked Arthur, and carried on watching the film.

**Thank you for reading, this won't be the end I hope, but I've already told you I procrastinate so, yeah. R & R Please! It makes me Happy 3 Follow and favourite if you want to know when there's a new chapter! **


End file.
